Once in a Blue Moon
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: Sixteen years ago, a secret was exchanged underneath a blue moon, one that no one was supposed to know about, except one-the moon. As time transcends, secrets unravel and lives will be changed. An unexpected love is born in the midst of this chaos as it rights itself to maintain order once more. Things were supposed to stay a secret until the coronation (full summary on ch. 1!)
1. Day 1: Cerulean Eyes

**Link for dA: **xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Day-1-Cerulean-Eyes-439792660?ga_submit_new=10%253A1394587778&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1

**(c) "Once in a Blue Moon" belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Jack Frost, Jamie, & Sophie belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"**

**Summary:**

Sixteen years ago, a secret was exchanged underneath a blue moon, one that no one was supposed to know about, except one-the moon. As time transcends, secrets unravel and lives will be changed. An unexpected love is born in the midst of this chaos as it rights itself to maintain order once more. Things were supposed to stay a secret until the coronation of the original ruler. But when faith takes a hold of the wheel, Jack and Elsa's lives will change for the better and questions will finally be cleared up.

For the Jelsa Week (March 9 - March 15)

* * *

_A void._

_It was but a dark void. Countless, disorienting days spent in darkness for who knows how long. She did not fear it like any other child did but befriended it, familiarized in it. It was no wonder she had such hauntingly exquisite alabaster skin-or at least what these strangers said when they pulled her out._

_She didn't cry when they left her all alone because their eyes reflected a long, heart wrenching expression when it was scheduled that she'd be put back, hidden from the world. But they always left her a kiss to the forehead before repeating the same words that helped her move through an endless void. A forgotten mantra that echoed in her unconscious realm of fantasies._

_"Be strong, my precious princess. Be strong."_

_The next time the fork people showed up, a little child, who appeared similar in physique, hid behind the fork woman's dress. He was was shorter than her, about eye level when he was gently pushed forward by the fork woman. He stepped beside her, gripping his hands from behind and stared at the floor awkwardly._

_Something wet and warm slid down the young girl's face. She stared in disbelief at the two fork people silently. But the more she was quiet, the more wretched, hot, and unbearably tight her throat felt. And she wailed. She clutched her eyes shut as two unfamiliar people suddenly appeared beside the fork people and closed in on her._

_But someone beat them to her. Someone was holding her, but she couldn't see them from the blinding light emanating outside the rectangular door. She struggled and wriggled until they both fell on the floor-the assaulter on top of her. There was a gentle tap on her forehead, soft but demanded her attention. When she finally looked up, she met a pair of cerulean eyes reflecting her disheveled appearance. He smiled sadly, as if understanding the situation while she remained confused and troubled. He pulled her in a hug once more, tighter than the fork people had applied to her._

_"Be..." he whispered, "strong." The familiar mantra again. "M-my pe-pre-precious Princess. Be strong."_

_He kissed her cheek, unfamiliar, but comforting and said one more thing under the moonlight-something she couldn't grasp._

_Suddenly it was darkness again. But unlike her usual visits, the darkness welcomed her harboring a menacing aura._

* * *

"Elsa!" A high pitch squeal called out. "Elsa! Get out of bed, quick!"

She groaned disapprovingly, tossing the covers over her head and curled up to the side.

"C'mon!" Her blankets vanished along with the heat that shielded her from the frigid.

"I'm cold too, you know?" the sleeping beauty whined.

"I thought the cold never bothered you, Elsa? You can make snow with a snap of your fingers!" the adolescent boy exclaimed.

"I'm still human, too, Jamie!" she groaned.

"But, it's the perfect weather to have a snow day!" Jamie continued on excitedly, "Please, Elsa!"

Elsa continued to voice out her disapproval with another groan. Then the young boy pounced on top of her stomach, hanging like a freshly cleaned laundry drying in the wind. "C'mon before people start showing up!" he whined urgently. "Please! I'm all ready, see!" He gestured to this long sleeves and scarf with quick gesticulations resembling a flapping bird.

"Oh, alright," she caved, abruptly sitting up, causing the boy to roll off the bed. "Give me five minutes to get ready."

"Yes!" the boy exclaimed, punching a fist to the air followed by scrambling out the door, "I'll go tell Mom and Sophie!"

Peace swept through the doorway once more as her obnoxious little brother carried the hyperactive atmosphere into the next room to bother their younger sibling with the news. A loud ruckus and a high pitch squeal of delight erupted as both siblings hurriedly helped search warm attires for her. Elsa shook her head, but a smile was plastered on her lips as she got up and made her way to the closet.

* * *

She walked out the house to meet with her siblings in the early rays of dawn after wishing their mother a good day at work.

For as long as she could remember, Elsa admired her mother for her independence seeing as how women weren't commonly working in heir small hometown in Arendelle. Seeing as she was a widow, the kingdom had provided her special privilege to work as a maid at the kingdom in order to sustain her family. Elsa had desperately pleaded to help her in any way, but was insisted to focus on her education first. Or another exception was her eighteenth birthday, which was only within days away, and so Elsa waited out. She took charge to care for her younger siblings while their mother worked, and entertained them with her special gift-according to their mother, the goddess of the moon had bestowed them upon her for a special, reason unknown but she would always remind her that it was destined for her. She had not questioned it since then, seeing as how it made her younger siblings happy.

"Elsa! Elsa!" the youngest of the three chirped, she waddled towards the young woman and attached herself to a sheathed leg.

"I, I want sh-shnowman," she requested with a toothy grin.

"Okay, let's go to the park first, okay?"

"Okay!" she squealed, grasping her right hand with over eccentric jubilee.

"Let's go quickly!" Jamie exclaimed, "before all the other kids wake up!"

"Alright, alright," Elsa agreed, allowing her younger brother to take her other hand and lead her to the park by memory.

* * *

Let's do a count down!" Jamie suggested, "for old time's sake." Sophie responded with a squeal of delight and several muffled, quick claps from her sack-mittens. "Okay, Sophie start!"

"Ten!"

"Nine!" Jack alternated.

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Shix!"

"Five!"

"Fouh!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!" Elsa finished, tossing her exposed hands into the air, shooting out a long wispy tail of shimmering glass from her palms. Almost immediately, the filed was shrouded in a blanket of fresh powder and the wind whisked the particles into a hypnotic dance of sparkling orbs.

The children were left in an awed daze, watching as tiny, blurry fractals passed by their vision. A short exchange was made amongst the three as they dashed across the field, having the time of their lives. They created forts, commenced a snow ball fight for a good ten minutes, and created snowman's and snow angels.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Jamie hurriedly called out, gesturing her to come beside him. Just as his older sister emerged after making her own snow angel beside Sophie's, he pointed at the lake. "Let's try ice skating!"

A pair of platinum blonde eyebrows furrowed. "Jamie, I don't know if I can do it..." Elsa replied, "it looks dangerous."

"Please Elsa?" Jamie begged, "all my friends have gone ice skating except me! Cupcake still picks on me for it!"

"Cupcake again, Jamie?" Elsa inquired, increasingly worried, "I thought you handled her already. Do you want me to go talk to her?"

He shook his head urgently before pleading once again,"Elsa, please?" He was on his knees now. "I'll do anything, I swear. I won't bother you when you read anymore! Pretty please!"

Elsa sighed, defeated. "Fine, I'll see what I can do."

Jamie cheered victoriously, his sister followed suit, clueless of what conversation had just taken place.

"Can you wait there?" Elsa gestured towards the dark arbor trees rooted ten feet away.

Jamie nodded obediently, offering a hand to the youngest sibling, "Come on, Sophie!"

"Now don't come out until I tell you to," Elsa instructed. Returning her attention to the water, Elsa was surprised by the amount of anxiety and intimidation she harbored. After all, she assumed it shallow, but with one glance at its murky appearance, she second guessed herself. Cautiously, she sat in front of the lake and leaned forward, shakily connecting her hand to the lake. She swallowed a large lump audibly and held her breath as she watched nothing happen for a good five seconds. She waited a couple more moments before several glimmering wispy tails shot out, freezing the lake in a blink of an eye. Before she could stand up, her siblings ran to the ice, hooting and hollering their amazement of Elsa's incredible abilities.

"Jamie! Sophie!" Elsa exclaimed breathlessly.

"It's okay!" Jamie assured with an alto chime laughter. "Elsa, you are awesome!" Reaching for his sister, they slid across the ice with quick transitioning, slipping feet. "Come on, Soph!"

"Wait!" Elsa protested, stepping on the ice without a second thought and almost immediately landing face planted, had her left foot not planted in front of her first.

"Isn't this fun, Elsa?" Jamie hollered several feet away, getting the hang of switching his feet to glide himself across the ice.

Elsa did not reply, feeling the same tightening knot form from her stomach to her chest.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Sophie called out as she released her brother's hands to show off her independence.

"Sophie! Hold your brother's hand!" Elsa scolded worriedly.

She shook her head stubbornly, "Sophie do what Elsa do!" The blonde child followed after her brother's technique, occasionally losing balance at several points, one close to falling on her side, but she managed to stay upright to her older siblings' surprise.

"Wow, Soph! You're a big girl now!" Jamie praised.

"Big, big girl!" she agreed proudly, then slowly made her way to Elsa to hug her leg once more. Looking up she requested, "Shnow?"

Elsa couldn't help but smile to her cute request, all feelings of worry going down the drain as she squat down and opened a palm to reveal one palm-size snowflake dance in a spherical manner.

"Boom-boom!" Sophie demanded, "Sophie wants boom-boom!"

Elsa and Jamie exchanged a muffled giggle before carrying out her wish. Swirls of snow were released from her palm and into the sky once again, exploding into a shower of intricate snowflakes of varying sizes.

Sophie shrieked approvingly and clapper her hands excitedly, followed by grasping the sky for falling pebble-sized snowflakes, until a snowflake as large as a plate caught her attention. Jamie was already skating away, eyes locked on the same target, and eagerly waiting to catch it.

Elsa chuckled to herself, until a clear crackling sound caught her attention. All it took was a tiny sound to bring her back to reality, her responsibilities. To recall that her life was solemnly vowed to protect her siblings in place of their mother, even with the cost of her own life. The sound of crackling twigs brought her attention to the foliage from behind. She held back a scream when her eyes met an unfamiliar pair of shiny ones.

* * *

**A/N:**

**For my Jelsa Week thing. I'm super late, but I'm happy with the way it came out ^^**


	2. Day 2: Inferiority

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Day-2-Inferiority-440051346?ga_submit_new=10%253A1394720672

**(c) "Once in a Blue Moon" belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Jack Frost, Jamie, & Sophie belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"**

**Summary:**

Sixteen years ago, a secret was exchanged underneath a blue moon, one that no one was supposed to know about, except one-the moon. As time transcends, secrets unravel and lives will be changed. An unexpected love is born in the midst of this chaos as it rights itself to maintain order once more. Things were supposed to stay a secret until the coronation of the original ruler. But when faith takes a hold of the wheel, Jack and Elsa's lives will change for the better and questions will finally be cleared up.

For the Jelsa Week (March 9 - March 15)

* * *

Suddenly the world around her became bigger, sharper, slower, as if everything was closing in on her in complete slow motion. The silhouette did not budge from his spot, did not break their contact as if he were a deer caught in the presence of a hungry predator. It seemed like he was caught committing an illicit deed rather than vice versa.

It was the sound of crackling ice that sent Elsa over the edge-thrusting her into reality with a corkscrew nose dive. She couldn't breathe normally. He saw everything. Her secret was out. Now he'll expose it to everyone, separate her from her family. Or worse, hurt not only her, but her family as well! All those times of keeping her secret from the world, was wasted up to this point. She'll lose everything. Her home, her family, her mother, her siblings...

A bone chilling shriek broke through her train of thought, sending her muscles to move automatically to the direction of the source, towards her panic-stricken siblings in a locked embrace, gibberishly exclaiming their discomfort and fear as they looked their eldest sibling for assistance. Elsa stumbled several times, brusing and scraping her kneecaps as she dragged her feet against the slippery floor. From her right peripheral vision, another large crack took place, racing her to meet her younger siblings.

Her legs throbbed and puffs of smoke raced out of her lips as she desperately grasped lungful after lungful of oxygen to replenish the exhaust. She wrapped her arms around her siblings in a protective vice as a ring formed beneath them. The two children gasped and cried. Jamie wailed his apologies for his persistence when Elsa had warned him of her insecurities while Sophie clung to her older sister's drenched blue dress. Elsa's heart ached for she could only provide hushed comforts and pats on their back, while her mind raced with ideas and resolutions. The only flaw to her ideas were the distance between them to the natural sources, about ten yards away. Her breath caught when she the ice shuddered menacingly beneath them. She watched in horror as several rigid lines raced towards them, resembling awfully like hungry sharks. The children replied with louder cries and apologies, even Elsa was close to tears, close to giving up. Close, but from a distance, a guardian angel hollered with muffled shouts for their attention-their last chance of salvation.

"Hey! Hey!" the stranger screamed, "Over here!"

Elsa zeroed in on the energetic man, jumping and flailing his arms about over his head. She felt a knot form in her stomach, dread washed over her expression as she had to make an ultimatum.

"Come over here!" he shrieked frantically. "Come on! Don't give up! You're almost here!"

He was absolutely right about one thing, Elsa agreed. She shouldn't give up, she needs to save the children-her vow. They still had to grow up and realized their dreams, to pursue a future of what they love, and create their own families as well. She couldn't give up and take that away from them now!

Rejuvenated with a fiery goal, Elsa instructed Jamie to climb on to her back the moment she counted to three, while she cradled Sophie to her chest.

"Elsa," Jamie whispered.

"We can do this, Jamie," Elsa stated confidently more to herself than him, "think of it as the dog pile race we did back during Easter, okay?"

Jamie nodded solemnly, quietly, and squatted to his ready position.

"One..." she breathed, a puff of smoke formed out of her lips.

"Two..." the ice shattered with a roar.

"Three!"

Jamie quickly launched himself on Elsa's back, locking his ankles over her lower abdomen. Securely covering both her arms over Sophie, Elsa leaped over the spherical island and continuously bolted towards the man without a second glance to see their island being swallowed and resurface as shattered pieces. Jamie vocally expressed motivational words and adages as he rode on her back. Sophie squeeze a handful of her blouse whilst crushing her face securely to her bosom, terrified by intense atmosphere.

Two yards away from safety, Elsa's dress caught on a jagged ice protruding from the ground. At the last minute, Elsa turned to her side to protect Sophie from the impact while Jamie was thrown over to safety, and luckily in the sarms of the stranger.

Elsa hissed out a cry as she untucked a sobbing Sophie with her right arm to survey any danger. She shifted her weight to her left arm and collapsed on to her back. IT was then she realized that she had broke her left arm. To keep her new discovery from worrying the infant, Elsa instructed hr to stand up.

"Sophie," Elsa stated gently, "you're a big girl now. So as a big girl, do your big sister a favor and go to your brother now."

The young girl cried out her stubborn refusal with a ball of her blouse in her tiny fists. "B-bu-but, I, I, wan-wanta b-b, be h-h-here. Be-be-beside Elsa!" she demanded incoherently.

"You will!" Elsa replied in a hushed, comforting tone, "You will! I'll be right behind you, Sophie! Please go!"

Reluctantly, the girl pulled away and ran towards Jamie's arms. They stared at her in horror as a jagged triangle formed beneath Elsa as she struggled to sit up, planting her injured arm lightly against the ice while most of the weight were given to her right in the process.

Elsa's eyes scanned for signs of the hooded man and found relief when when he was no where in sight. Her siblings would be safe, they could run away and survive, and return home unscathed from the horrific event. Glancing back at the two, tears blurred her vision, seeing as this was their last moment together. Her job was done, and she held her promise to the end. She wouldn't mind dying in their place now. But still, her heart clenched as selfish thoughts emerged in her mind. She still wanted to be there with them as they grew up. She still needed to help the family. She still wanted to live.

There was a screeching, hollow collision to her left as the hooded figure stood on the edge of the ice, extending a long branch with an abnormally curved C at the top.

"Grab on!" he commanded, extending it as farther as he could, but still beyond reach.

Elsa hurriedly dragged herself across the ice, feeling the sudden pull holding her in place. She sat up straight to remove any pressure for her injured arm and yanked her dress with her strong hand once, twice, then with all her strength, ripping the left side of her up to her mid thigh. sing her right hand as leverage to slide her across, she was finally within reach of the cane.

Beneath her, the base of the triangle released a thunderous shudder, ready to split in half. She hissed out a curse for her untimely luck as she hurriedly dragged herself across as fast as she could. Suddenly, she was flying through the air with a surprise yelp. There was a grunt here and there and a mangle of limbs entangled with one another on a pile of fresh powder when Elsa finally registered what ha just taken place. She reacted embarrassedly and gratefully by the mysterious man's assistance and hurriedly pulled herself away, only to fall back on top of him with the wind knocked out of her lungs.

The savior chuckled lightly, amused and humble as he sat up, as if he hadn't heard a word she spoke moments ago.

"It's alright, miss-" he stopped himself midway as he stared at the disheveled damsel on his chest. His eyes instantly shined with warmth as he smiled meaningfully. "I see you have been having fun."

"Excuse me?" Elsa inquired, incredulously, "Fun?"

"Well, I, uh," he stumbled over his words, "I mean earlier. It looked like you were having fun."

Elsa stared at him, aghast, screaming internally. Her lips quivered as they opened and closed and attempted to pull herself away once more.

"Woah, easy there," the man comforted.

"I need to go," she replied emotionlessly.

"What'st he rush? It's not like I'm planning to hurt you in any way."

Elsa shook her head hurriedly, repeating her answer frantically.

"Miss," the boy interjected, struggling to hold her still, "Miss!"

She winced as pain shot up her left arm, now that the adrenaline has passed. She began to feel the casualties her body had taken.

"You're injured, Miss," he repeated worriedly, "you need medical attention right away."

"No, no! I'm okay," Elsa interjected.

"No you're not," he insisted light heartedly, evenly.

"no really I'm-" she wined from her throbbing left arm.

He lifted a brow silently, a small smirk tugging on the edge of left lip. Had it not been such a foul event, she would almost consider that charming. Wait what?

"No, no I can handle it," she replied, rolling herself to her right side, landing with a swallowed hiss.

"Really?" the boy replied challengingly. He sat up, dusted some snow off, stretched, cracked some stiff joints and bones, followed by pulling himself up with ease. He slapped off left over snow from his dark jeans before offering his right hand to her. "My lady?"

She eyed him unamused, he knew she had injured her left arm just moments ago, and now he was making a farce of her. Instead she glared back at him, and ignored his false sincerity. She planted her arm beside her vertically, and applied pressure in order to pull her upper body to a sitting position. She crossed her left arm over her stomach to give it an idling appearance while her right arm carried her weight as she pushed up. She stood up slowly until she was upright. She carried herself humbly, thin lipped, and half lidded eyes set on the clown as he dropped his offer to his side.

"I'm perfectly fine," she gestured with her right hand from head to toe.

"Elsa!" Sophie cried out, wriggling from her brother's grip and attaching herself to Elsa's exposed leg. "Elsa! Elsa!" she wailed.

"Sophie!" Jamie frowned disapprovingly as he ran beside his sisters.

Guiltily, Elsa had almost forgotten about her siblings' presence amidst of this heated conversation.

"Sorry, Elsa. I tried to stop her," Jamie apologized. He paused to observe the hooded man before them then extending an arm. "Thank you for saving us," he responded almost immediately, professionally trained.

The mysterious man extended his right arm once more to firmly shake the boy's hand replying, "My pleasure."

Returning his attention to his sister, Jamie's face drained to the color as a freshly white sheet when his eyes caught a right trail of scarlet droplets leading up to Elsa's exposed leg.

It was then Elsa realized that it was not her little sister that was applying the usual tight pressure on her leg but a stinging sensation from an open wound. She swallowed a nervous shudder as she called out her sister's name lightly, "Sophie. Please go to your brother."

With a nod, Sophie detached herself and turned her attention back to Jamie. She was not surprised to see a trail of red clung to her own blouse. She sighed despondently, unsure of how she would explain to their mother of the color on Sophie's attire.

The world became slanted and she felt herself falling for some explainable reason. Had it not been for the mysterious man, Elsa would have not noticed that she had lost strength in her legs.

"Still don't need my assistance?" he mused, tauntingly.

Keeping her emotions in check, she replied dignantly, "I'll take care of it when I'm home. It'll only accept your assistance for that."

"Have you been educated before?" the boy inquired, hushed.

"Excuse me, sir, I'll have you charged for your prejudicial harassment," she replied stiffly.

"I don't believe I'm harassing you in any form or behavior, miss," he replied evenly.

"Verbally," Elsa clarified, "you just applied sexism in this conversation, therefor you are commenting based on prejudice judgement and adding harassment with," she gestured with her arms sporadically,"everything if you've been doing so far. Do you believe that women are inferior to male dominance?"

He chuckled, amused by her fiery response. "Okay, I get it. I did not intend to offend a woman's self esteem nor pride, nor suggest that women are inferior to men due to knowledge. I'll take that back and apologize," he stated sincerely. "But..." he suddenly swept the woman off her feet and into his arms.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"But one thing I dislike most in general," he continued, ignoring her protest, "are stubborn people who refuse acknowledge an emergency when an event arises."

Elsa's jaw flexed, ready to fire her next complaint, but he beat her to it.

"It's on me," he insisted, "after seeing such a heroic act, it's only natural for the hero to aided after a tough battle."

She shut her mouth and turned her face away from him like a spoiled child.

He paused to glance at the young audience, "Jamie and Sophie was it?"

"Yes!" the middle child answered.

"Come with me, I'll take care of you and your _Princess_," he gestured to the girl in his arms, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"Horsie?" Sophie asked.

Yes, we'll be transporting by horse," he answered, leading their way to his awaiting attendant.

"Do you always ride a horse?" Jamie asked.

"For the most part yes," he answered.

But only noblemen and high ranked individuals only own horses."

The stranger laughed half-heartedly, "You think so? I prefer taking walks though."

This perked Elsa's curiosity.

"Then why do you ride one?" Jamie continued.

"I kind of have to," the stranger replied. "Ah, look we're here."

The trio mimicked an astonished look on their faces, then back at the cloaked stranger.

"Where are you exactly taking us?" Elsa inquired.

"My castle."

Jaws dropped amongst the eldest siblings while the youngest squealed with childlike impression at the white steed in sight.

The boy just laughed, "I love these reactions the most."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Trying my hardest to submit as many fanfics on time as possible. I tried out the Elsa and Jack "sour" interaction and I actually love the idea of seeing a bickering couple. Also I strongly admire Elsa's independence and just had to wrote this! Hopefully it all flows well! Tell me what you think guys!**


	3. Day 3: Sealed With a Kiss

**Link for dA: **xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Day-3-Sealed-with-a-Kiss-440937150?ga_submit_new=10%253A1395033453

**(c) "Once in a Blue Moon" belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa & Anna belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Jack Frost, Jamie, & Sophie belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"**

**Summary:**

Sixteen years ago, a secret was exchanged underneath a blue moon, one that no one was supposed to know about, except one-the moon. As time transcends, secrets unravel and lives will be changed. An unexpected love is born in the midst of this chaos as it rights itself to maintain order once more. Things were supposed to stay a secret until the coronation of the original ruler. But when faith takes a hold of the wheel, Jack and Elsa's lives will change for the better and questions will finally be cleared up.

For the Jelsa Week (March 9 - March 15)

* * *

Carefully, the young man assisted the injured woman to her feet, his hands never leaving her side as she stood upright. He made sure that the horse was calm and comfortable before brining the injured woman in proximity. Now, his partner in crime, Merriweather, was a trained hourse, but she was quit stubbround around unfamiliar faces who wanted to ride her-except children, she adored giving them a good ride. But to his surprise, Merriweather was on her best behaviour around the injured woman. She even bowed slightly, giving permission to ride her.

"Well that's interesting," the mysterious man commented.

"What is?" Elsa inquired.

"Merriweather isn't one to give free loaders a ride-"

Elsa's face scrunched up with that comment.

"-but she's different with you," he paused to gently set her on her feet. "Have you ever been acquainted with her before?"

Elsa shook her head as she stepped on the foot hold with her good leg. "Not that I can recall."

"Hmm," Jack hummed, she seems to know you."

"What about Sophie?" Sophie inquired, "does she like Sophie and Jamie?"

The stranger laughed fondly, "Of course. Merriweather loves kids more than anything!" Turning his attention to Elsa, "Hold the saddle, Miss. I'll lift you on three."

Elsa did as she was instructed, grasping the stump with her right hand.

"One..." He settled his hands on her hips firm, but gentle. "Two..." He made sure that she was supported securely. "Three!" He lifted her off the ground and quickly instructed her to turn and face him. "Good, I'll help the kids next," he stated after making sure that she would stay safely in place. He gestured for Sophie and repeated the same instructions before handing her to the arms of Elsa, followed by placing Jamie at the front of the saddle.

Turning his attention back to Elsa's bleeding leg, he took hold of the bottom lining of his cape, gripped a fist full of fabric, and tore the whole length off. He was grateful that this hood provided enough coverage to hide from his upper lip up, shrouding his heated face as his left arm gestured-strongly he hoped-for her left leg. "Your leg, Miss."

Obediently, she stuck her exposed leg out, decked out in yellow blotches of newly formed bruises. She almost pulled back due to embarrassment. But he was gentle to her. His hand had her ankle in a firm grip, a thumb held one end of the fabric while the right hand quickly worked in circles to bandage the wound for the time being.

"Don't want to be frostbitten on this journey now, do you?" he remarked with the same breathtaking half grin.

Thin lipped and quiet, she nodded. Then in a meak tone, she responded, "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Placing a good hold on what room is left on the saddle, "Okay, lean forward for a moment, Miss," he instructed, placing a hand on the edge of the saddle and a foot on the foot holder. With a light, yet graceful leap, he landed securely behind Elsa.

"Will Merrieweather be able to withstand our combined weight?" Elsa interrogated, worriedly.

"Pfft!" Jack waved off boastfully, "she can carry baggages twice our weight."

Elsa's eyes widened, impressed that such an animal can burden so much weight. Animals were truy remarkable creatures.

"Here," the boy gestured, throwing his long cape over the four of them. It'll keep us warm for the time being.

"Thank you," Elsa replied, an elliptical pause, hoping that he would catch the fact that she wanted his name. It seems he had not.

"Now the reigns, if you'll excuse me," He extended his arms on either sides of them. "Feel free to lean on me, Miss."

Elsa stifled a forceful, irritated sigh, but settled for rolling her eyes. He was teasing again. That jerk.

"Hold on tight, we'll try to get there as quickly as possible." Then to his trusty steed, "Let's go Merriweather!"

"Make sure your leg is hidden," the man direted, "we don't want to startle the villagers."

"Don't we stand out already?" Elsa countered, puzzled by the villager's quick flickering gaze then turning away.

The boy shrugged, "To them, we look like a traveling family. It's only natural, especially in this weather."

"Oh," Elsa responded, her cheeks growing hot. She tucked her legs underneath the cloak, shrouding Sophie up to her neck as well. Jamie, on the other hand, was glowing with excitement, leaning towards the horse as if he was the king of the world with the end of the cloak adorning his shoulders.

"He just needs the crown," Jack whispered for only Elsa's ears to hear.

She turned back to give him an approving, warm smile. Suddenly she was leaning on his right shoulder.

"You're burning up!" he exclaimed out, "why didn't you say anything?"

Elsa muttered a weak apology, focusing most of her attention on the bundled child in her arms.

"Don't worry, we're almost here," he reassured. "Hurry, Merriweather!"

When they finally arrived in front of a large double wooden doors, two soldiers bowed respectively, before oepning the entrance. Waiting at the door steps in front of the castle was a lean girl with double braided, strawberry blond hair, sky blue, warm eyes, and dressed in a long plain green dress.

"Jack!" she hollered eagerly, then locking her eyes on the unfamiliar guests along with him, "Oh, hi! Are you Jack's friends?"

"No time to explain," the boy-Jack-responded, releasing the reigns before jumping off. He turned around quickly to take down Jamie, then handling Sophie to him. He paushed to pull off his cloak, exposing his true appearance: snowy haired and shocking blue eyes dressed in a puffy, loose, plain white shirt and black leather hip huggers. "Jump down, Miss. I'll catch you."

Doing as she was instructed, Elsa slid off the saddle with what's left of her strength, landing safely in the man's arms.

"Oh geeze, it's increasing quickly," Jack perceived, "the cloak must have not been enough." He glanced down at the exposed leg once again. Embarrassedly, and the most subtle way as possible, his left hand slid her legs at the crook of his elbow and gathered the two flaps together before sliding her legs to rest on his wrists. Turning to face the strawberry blond, "Anna, go get the doctor."

"R-right!" she exclaimed hurriedly, running into the castle with no moment to lose.

"Jamie, Sophie," Jack acknowledged authoratively, "stick with me and don't wander around the castle."

"Yes sir," Jack answered.

Quickly, Jack strode through the castle, hundreds of eyes shot immediately at him and the bundle in his arms from passing by worried maids and butlers. They expressed their actions through hushed gossips when they had passed by.

"Prince Jack?" Elsa croaked weakly, her eyes flutting shot.

The boy turned his attention to her, chuckling beneath his breath lightly despite the tense atmosphere, "Oh? So you know I am now?"

"Should've told me from the start," she slurred accusasively.

"Where's the fun in that?" he scoffed.

Before falling unconscious, Elsa muttered beneath her breath for only the two of the to hear.

"Jack ass."

When Elsa resurfaced, it was already sunset. She was startled to fidn herself alone in a dimly lit room. She glanced down at herself, surprsied to see her left arm wrapped nicely in a slung. She lifted the thick peach blanket to discover her porcelain legs covered in purple blotches while her left leg was wrapped nicely with a tight, clean gauze to replace the worn out fabric that Jack had substituted. What surprised her more than anything, was the new set of clothes: a light, satin blue gown with floral patterns embroidering the necline, sleeves, and the bottom hemming of the dress replacing her light blue, button down blouse, and matching skirt. Her usual braided bun was taken down. She hoped and prayed that her hair remained in one piece, knowing that her hair became a monster size of a bush when she wakes up in the morning. To her relief, her peripheral vision caught ripples of spiral curls.

A sudden movement to her left caught her attention, a silent prince laying his head down beside her left thigh.

"Did you-"

"I didn't," he answered immediately, remaining composure, "Anna, my sister, dressed you after the treatment."

"Jamie and Sophie?"

"I let them play around a bit and had to send them home," then with a light chuckle, "they sure are a ouple of stubborn kids! They really adore you."

Elsa blushed sheepishly, "I bet you had a hard time telling them to go."

"Not without you, of course," Jack finished, he added with a smirk,"Am I still a Jack ass to you?"

Elsa giggled softly, shaking her head. "You're a kind prince."

"Thank you," he accepted humbly with a nod of his head. After a moment of silence, he asked in a genuinely worried tone, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she replied, stretching out her right arm.

"Do you need more medicine?"

Elsa shook her head, setting her hand on her lap. "I'm okay. It's nothing unbearable."

Jack smiled with awe. "You're a strong girl."

Elsa shrugged, "It's hard to be."

Jack placed a hand over ther good one, "I understand."

Elsa and Jack exchanged silent smiles, before Jack pulled away gently.

"Hey, um, about earlier at the lake," he brought up slowly.

Elsa swallowed audibly. "What about it?"

He stared at the blanket silently, before shaking his head, "Nevermind."

Elsa slowly relaxed, but at the same time, she wished that he pressed on with the question. She also grew tired of holding the secret to herself and her family. After all he had done for them, she should tell him, right? It wouldn't have mattered either or. He must've saw it. She was sure of it.

"Do you want to-"

"You saw everything, right?" Elsa interjected, "back at the lake."

Jack did not reply, but slowly and carefully nodded.

"What will you do to me, now?" Elsa replied shakily, "You won't tell anyone or hurt my family?"

"No, no, no!" Jack answered quickly, taking ahold of her right hand in both of his, "I would never, Miss!"

"Elsa," she replied, relaxing, "not _Miss_. Just Elsa is fine." She held on to his hands tenderly, softly, before pulling away this time to produce a snowflake form her hand.

Jack stared bewilderedly before his eyes softened and hiccpued a chuckle.

"May I?" he gestured for her right hand and placed his own on either sides of it, altering her crystalized snowflake into a small rabbit. It sat on Elsa's hand, twitching it's nose. To Elsa's surprse, the mammal did not weigh a single pound.

"How did you...?"

Jack flashed her a smile, then turning attention to the bunny with a hushed cooing voice, "C'mon little fella."

The rabbit responded by jumping off Elsa's palm and dancing about the room, leaving a grail of sparkling, fading wisps in its wake. It circled around Jack and Elsa, pausing to snuggle against her cheek before returning to Jack's palm and fading away.

That was..."

"Beautiful," Jack finished. "It's amazing how our powers work." Jack lifted his own left hand and produced another snowflake, dancing and twirling in place.

"You also?" Elsa commented, astonished.

"Yeah, I know!" Jack exclaimed. "All this time, I thought I was the only one! But now there's you." Jack snaked his free hand to meet Elsa's, his fingers entwining through hers. Sincerely, they locked gaze, "We're not alone anymore."

Elsa's heart raced when she glanced at their interlaced hands, then back to his intense, azul eyes. They were strong, hypnotising, and awfully familiar-almost an identical to her own. She hadn't realized that the both of them were leaning closer and closer to one another, close enough to feel his breath on her lips. The room was defeaning, silent, except for their steady, matching breathing pattern. Her heart squeezed and her eyes fell half lidded to mimick Jack's as their lips brushed against one another. Her breathinig hitched while her heart skyrocketed as they engaged into another, then a third. They brushed a final time, locking in place for several seconds when a knock broke them apart.

The familiar strawberry blond haired girl poked her head in, whispering, "How's she doing?"

His heart drowning his ears, Jack squeaked, "Fine!" In a subtle, controlled tone he repeated the same answer, "fine."

Jack kept his attention away from Elsa as a rosy tint made its way from his neck, ears, and cheeks. He turned to her, thin lipped and lightly folded in as he muttered a quiet apology and excused himself out of the room.

Anna had to cup a hand over her lips as she made room for her brother to exit. Once out of ear shot, she burt into an uncontrollable laughter.

"What did you guys do?" Anna cackled, "that's the first time I've ever seen Jack so frazzled!"

Elsa turned away to cough on her wrist, shrouding her equal share of embarrassment. She was surprised to feel a warm, tingling sensation on her lips as an aftermath.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I actually took time to add more details and look over mistakes on this one! Sorry for taking long guys. I wanted to go ahead with my stories, but unfortunately, I caught a nasty fever, headache, and sore throat this past weekend, and on top of that, I had to show up for a choir competition in this given state. I had an overdose of medicine that caused me to have a stomach ache on top of that.**

And that was that. I'm already halfway done with day 4! So my apologies for being so behind my own schedule ;A;


	4. Day 4: A Sleeping Sin

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Day-4-A-Sleeping-Sin-441312701?ga_submit_new=10%253A1395361478&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1

**(c) "Once in a Blue Moon" belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa & Anna belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Jack Frost, Jamie, & Sophie belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"**

**Summary:**

Sixteen years ago, a secret was exchanged underneath a blue moon, one that no one was supposed to know about, except one-the moon. As time transcends, secrets unravel and lives will be changed. An unexpected love is born in the midst of this chaos as it rights itself to maintain order once more. Things were supposed to stay a secret until the coronation of the original ruler. But when faith takes a hold of the wheel, Jack and Elsa's lives will change for the better and questions will finally be cleared up.

For the Jelsa Week (March 9 - March 15)

* * *

"You'll be staying the night," Anna declared after the laughter ceased.

"But what about my family?" Elsa protested.

"We informed them when we dropped off your siblings. Your mother was worried, but she was glad to hear that you're safe."

"Thank you," Elsa exhaled.

"Rest easy now," Anna winked. "If you need anything just pull that cord beside you. It'll ring a bell in the kitchen and one of our maids will come up to check on you."

"Thank you, for everything," Elsa answered as she lied back in bed, ready to sleep once more.

"Oh," Anna recollected, "what about dinner?"

Elsa shook her head, "I'll sleep for now. Thank you again."

"You're welcome," Anna replied, reaching for the door and exiting, "Goodnight."

* * *

_**Fork people!** she heard a small girl cry out. The screaming was endless in this dark void._

Elsa scrambled about, tripping over invisible objects, searching for the source of this shriek. "Hello!" she called out, "Are you there?"

Only a wail echoed down in response as Elsa searched frantically. From a distance, she saw a small girl glowing beneath a full moon. Picking up speed, Elsa ran towards the girl, neglecting her protesting, exhausted muscles. She knew that she had to save the girl-a thought that manifested in her head unconsciously. She had no idea why or what the reason was, but she kept moving forward.

When the child was less than a foot away, Elsa sank to her knees, calmly coaxing the girl with an outreached right hand. The girl turned towards her, tears streaming down her face, her jaw ajar from shrieking and sobbing incoherent words. Elsa was surprised that the child was a mirror of herself from the past. She was sobbed, "They'll come! They'll come!"

"Who will?" Elsa implored, but the girl repeated the same warning.

"They'll come! They'll come!"

"W-who?" Elsa stammered, demanding.

The girl screamed this time, pointing at the dark figure behind her. Too late to react, the dark figure held Elsa in place, squeezing her throat forcefully. Her right hand gripped over his, digging it into his skin while she wriggled violently from his grasp. She thrashed around, screaming, gasping fro breath as she fought.

The girl screamed again, crying out, "The dark people!"

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa!" Jack shook frantically, keeping her shoulders in place.

She was screaming uncontrollably, tears were running down her face as she switched back into reality. She was coughing out in between gasps, her right hand gripping the spot where the hands once were while a worried and perplexed Jack watched her.

"It's okay, shh," he comforted, sitting on the bed, holding her close to him. "You're safe, no one is going to harm you."

Elsa's distraught behavior ceased to silent weeps as she pulled herself on to Jack. Her throat felt raw and painful. She could almost feel those vivid hands on her neck. The thought alone sent shivers down her spine.

"Jack, Jack," Elsa choked out, "I'm scared."

"Shh," he hushed gently, rubbing circles on her back. "You're okay. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you."

"Stay," she whispered pleadingly, exhausted, "Don't leave me."

"I'm right here," Jack comforted. Luckily he was already dressed for the occasion so he wouldn't have to leave her.

Elsa wriggled to the right side of the bed, making room for Jack to slip beneath the covers with her. As soon as he was comfortably lying on his back, Elsa snuggled beside him, her head against his shoulder. Without any intention, Jack turned to face her, throwing his left arm over her small body, pulling her body close to his and allowing her to nestle her head at the base of his neck. His right arm was bent at the elbow, tucking his wrist underneath his head for a more agreeable position.

She did not complain at his unconscious behavior, but rather found comfort. Almost immediately the couple fell asleep soundlessly.

* * *

At the break of dawn, Jack woke up feeling at peace. He was surprised to be greeted by Elsa's serene face less than several inches away. His mind recalled the eventful evening. Slowly and gently, he pulled away and got out of bed before his sister or any of the other servants caught him in this 'lecherous' act.

As soon as he was out, he spared another glance to see the platinum haired sleeping woman. He sat on his previous cushioned chair to observe her in great detail, memorizing the outlines of her unique and breathtaking complexion. Idly, his eyes slid down to the area Elsa was gripping the previous night. To his disbelief, a large red splotch clung to her delicate neck, two hand prints. His breath was caught in his throat as he realized that the deadline was near. Silently, he reached out to caress her cheek gently, savoring the private moment to himself for several seconds before pulling away. He brought his face to her exposed right ear, accidentally brushing his cheek against hers along the way. His lips hovering of her ear, he gently whispered, "Be strong, my princess."

Turning away, Jack exited the room, rekindled and furious as ever. The clock was ticking, and he was running out of time.

* * *

Elsa woke up feeling refreshed and flabbergasted as the previous night's event returned to her. Had she really asked Prince Jack to sleep with her? Turning to her left, she recalled a body resting there in the dark, but the cold fabric made her second guess its legitimacy.

She sat up, stretching her right arm followed by tossing the blanket to one side of the bed, glancing down to find herself a pair of light blue flats to match her silky night gown. She slipped on the shoes and made her way to the door. Elsa glanced back at the cord, recalling Anna's suggestion, but decided against it. She'd rather not bother them.

Closing the door silently, Elsa roamed about the castle, searching for a washroom in sight. She chicked behind closed doors without success, some turning out to be a bedroom for Anna and Jack. She lingered at Jack's room, observing his bedroom decor. Plain as it was set up, she was surprised that his was well organized in comparison to her younger brother's. She was tempted to check on the sleeping prince, but to her dismay he was not there.

Closing the door after her, she continued to walk down the hallway until one door, with a vertical line of snowflakes caught her eyes. Her guts exploded with warning bells, and suddenly Elsa felt nervous and hesitant as she reached for the knob. Her action stuttered, retracting several inches, then quickly thrusted on the knob. Her palms began to sweat, and slowly she turned the knob to see only a plain room.

She stepped into the room, her hand never leaving the knob, searching for any sign of a washroom, but it was another replication of the previous rooms she had already seen. A bedroom with a similar arrangement as Jack's and Anna's. A bed on the center, left wing, closet to the right, next to the entrance to the room, and a window at north. A pair of thick purple curtains guarded either sides of the rectangular window pane, allowing a slanted ray of sunlight to fill the room. When Elsa stepped away, her eyes caught an object calling to her.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Elsa unlatched herself from the door to take a better observation of the object. It was lying on top of a cream desk, glowing endlessly in its untouched state. A small, silver tiara with the center mantel outlined as a heart and a dangling crystallized snowflake at the center of the heart. Curving silver branches graced the sides of the circlet, giving an elegant, yet simple appearance. Carefully, she held the base of the tiara in her hand, noticing how light weight it was when a sudden sharp pain took place in her right temple.

Setting the crown back to its pristine appearance, Elsa glanced at the oval mirror, seeing herself in a pained state followed a flash of light. A little girl with platinum hair braided over her left shoulder, porcelain skin, and empty blue eyes reflected back. Elsa blinked again, seeing herself once more, but the pain continuously throbbed on.

She heard quick footsteps making its way to the door, slamming a gloved hand on the frame's casing with a thunderous clap as he peaked in. With a breathless yelp, he called to the guest with a worrying tone, "Madam, I don't believe you are allowed in here. Please come out before the master and the mistress see you!"

Immediately, Elsa obeyed his orders, losing the door silently behind her. She winced again at the annoying hum that gradually increased in her ears.

"Madam?" the young butler inquired, worriedly.

She wasn't feeling good, the strength in her legs disappeared and she had collapsed on the ground with a loud muffle. From her lidded vision the alarmed butler shook her shoulders gently, trying to reel her back to consciousness, but Elsa was tired and the ringing in her ears wouldn't cease. She had to go somewhere safe. The last thing she remembered was a blurry auburn mixed with brown.

* * *

_"For you," a dark silhouette handed to her-the fork woman. "It was made especially for you, Elsa. But you'll probably see it next time when your-"_

The same annoying buzz rang through her ears. Deafening. Menacing. Had she gone deaf?

_She screamed out to the fork woman, demanding to hear her story once more when she woke up with a startle, breaking in cold, shaky sweat._

* * *

"Awake?" an unfamiliar masculine inquired.

"W-who are you?" Elsa demanded, defensively, eyes searching about the creamy pastel walls then back at the stranger.

the man, tall and mediocre-built, was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest with tired green eyes. He had auburn hair and a wide, rectangular face. He was far too handsome to be the same butler she had just encountered that morning.

"They call me Peter," the young servant introduced, leaning away from the door to sit on a chair at her bedside. "I've been Prince Jack's and Princess Anna's servant for years now. We're practically playmates."

"Oh..." Elsa responded.

He smiled warmly. "I heard that you've gotten our Prince's fancy, Madam," he praised.

Elsa remained silent, warmth gracing her pale complexion.

"Don't be surprised, Madam," he continued with a light-hearted chuckle, "everyone in the castle is rejoicing with happiness for the prince. It has been a while since this side of him was ever displayed."

"But Jack-Prince Jack and I are not a couple," Elsa interrupted, "we've just met."

"Oh?" the servant replied, "so it must be love at first sight! What an interesting development. Who would of thought our prince would become a slave to Aphrodite's spell?"

"No, no!" Elsa declined hastily, ignoring the growing warmth on her face, "it can't be. You simply can't fall in love when you've just met someone."

"Mhm..." the man noted, "Not what your face is telling me."

"It's because I'm feverish!" Elsa insisted.

"Sure," Peter answered playfully sarcastic, "keep telling yourself that."

Elsa rolled her eyes away from him and in happenstance, glanced at the window in time to see the sunset.

"Oh no," she gasped out, "have I been asleep this whole time?"

"Yes, madam."

"What about Ja-Prince Jack and the others? Do they know where I am?"

The butler shook his head patiently, "Rest assured, Madam, they know you are safe, but you are no longer in the castle but at my humble abode."

Elsa's eyes widened, scooting away from the man.

"Don't worry," he reassured, "I won't hurt you."

"Then for what reason am I not within the kingdom? A kidnap, I presume?" Elsa's heart increased rapidly. Was her secret exposed? Did anyone in the castle know?

"Not at all, Madam. I did it out of protection."

"Protection?" Elsa echoed.

He nodded. "The only reason I had to take you out of the castle is because I wanted to protect you from one of... us."

"But why?" Elsa asked.

He glanced hesitantly to the windows, then to the bedroom door and back to the young woman. He sat straight and leaned towards her, his interlaced hands rested on his kneecaps by the arm. He gestured for her to lean in before announcing his suspicions. "There's several rumors running about the castle about the prince..."

Elsa swallowed audibly followed by gesturing him to continue with a nod.

"According to these rumors, Prince Jack is a false heir. His blood is not of those with royalty."

"What?!" Elsa exclaimed.

Peter nodded, "It happened sixteen years ago, under a full moon when he finally showed his face around the castle. He was wild and uncontrollable. He was openly expressive-a similar trait that of his sister-and equally embraced their childish ways. Despite their similar personalities, Prince Jack did not carry any genetic similarities to their parents."

"Well, it could be from a distant relative..." Elsa hypothesized.

"No, no, that's not it," Peter replied, "As I have mentioned earlier, I've grown with both of them. Even as time progressed, Jack still did not portray any genetic heredity. Not even from their line of royalty," he paused to lean back against his chair, lifting his interlaced hands over his closed eyes. "I did not believe this rumor until the maids and butlers brought me down a long corridor towards the King and Queen's bedroom. There, a royal bloodline stared back at me with blank, soulless eyes. It was then I started to take real notice of our beloved prince. His behavior, his actions-everything became so alien to me." The butler took another moment to catch his breath. "I recall an event when the three of us played together as toddlers. When we used to play the hero and damsel in distress game, Prince Jack would always exclaim something about a moon princess," Peter paused to chuckle at the recollection, "he used to holler around the castle, claiming that he will marry the moon princess during our little sword fights."

Elsa shyly giggled behind her fingers, imagining a young boisterous prince with a wooden sword at hand.

The servant's light-hearted laughter ceased, replacing with a monotone voice. "I remember a time when Princess Anna claimed that title one afternoon during the spring. Prince Jack expressed his disapproval by comparing her appearance to that of a dragon. When we pressed him to tell us more of the moon princess, he would fold his arms and cock his chin upward and state that it was someone precious to him. But the answers were never consistent, they changed by his mood. Sometimes she was the moon, a princess, but the most common answer was a dream. That was also the last time he ever spoke of it, well until the passing of our King and Queen."

Elsa recalled that memory vividly. The sound of long bells echoing for hours, mourning cries for Arendelle's biggest loss. Two significant figures gone, swallowed in a dark, cold, eternal abyss. The kingdom was a ghost town that day. Shops were closed, silence had blanketed the kingdom, and silhouettes roamed the streets.

"Prince Jack and Princess Anna, like everyone else learned to heal through time, and eventually, the kingdom was restored to its pristine condition. Prince Jack was left to burden the majority of the work despite Princess Anna's offered assistance. The mischievous glint in his eyes ceased to an expressionless, old, tired daze," he shook his head piteously, "Now that his face structure is fully developed, I'm starting to see what the maids and butlers see."

"So you think Prince Jack is really-"

"There's also another theory," Peter countered, sitting up to look her in the eye, "the prince could truly be the child of the Queen but the child of another father."

"How does it lead to that conclusion?" Elsa asked, bewildered and confused.

"Madam, I hope you can see this with an open view," he warned, "Back in the day, there were rumors about this Queen's mysterious past."

The platinum blond scrunched her nose, biting back her disagreement to the judgement.

"Some of servants were skeptical to work under an outsider, but no one dared to voice their discomfort to the King. Nevertheless, we grew accustomed to her and learned to appreciate her. I'm never one to go against the Queen for she has always treated me well." He paused to lean forward, planted his elbows on his knees and folded his hands together to serve as a resting stand for his chin. "Not once had she ever shown her face after delivering the child. The only person to turn a blind eye to this rumor was the King. He refused to answer those floating gossips and vehemently claimed that the child was his. No one dared say against him since then..." he trailed. "But if ever word of this rumor were exploited to the public, there would be a strain between the people and the kingdom. And if that happens..."

"Arendelle will collapse," Elsa finished, paling.

Peter nodded solemnly. "I've made it my goal to find a solution to this problem, to save Arendelle's reputation."

"But if what you said is true... If Prince Jack is really an illegitimate child, then wouldn't the duties of Arendelle pass over to Princess Anna?"

"The whole kingdom knows that the Queen and King had two children. To suddenly give the position to the youngest sibling will alert the citizens of a misunderstanding. There are only two circumstances to this: if the elder sibling has fallen disabled to carry such responsibility or if they were deceased."

"So initially, Prince Jack will be given these responsibilities?"

"Yes, Madam," he answered promptly, "but out of loyalty to my kingdom, I refuse to serve under a false heir who can dirty the kingdom's status."

"But isn't he your best friend?" Elsa inquired.

Peter shook his head slowly, a bitter smile tugging the edge of his lips. "A butler and his master can never be friends in this society, Madam."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm aware of Elsa's weak state here. It was my intention to make her look a little weak in the eyes of Jack, because she trusts him so much at this point and she needs someone to protect her from this darkness that's haunting her... but it seems that it's not just a dream anymore...**

**I'll post more when I return from a school event! **

**UPDATED 3/20/14**

I had to add more to the story since I mixed up the theme... so here's so more details guys :'3  
My apologies ;A;


	5. Day 5: One With Light, One in Darkness

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Day-5-One-With-the-Light-One-in-Darkness-442890872?ga_submit_new=10%253A1395826293&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1

**(c) "Once in a Blue Moon" belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa & Anna belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Jack Frost, Jamie, & Sophie belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"**

**Summary:**

Sixteen years ago, a secret was exchanged underneath a blue moon, one that no one was supposed to know about, except one-the moon. As time transcends, secrets unravel and lives will be changed. An unexpected love is born in the midst of this chaos as it rights itself to maintain order once more. Things were supposed to stay a secret until the coronation of the original ruler. But when faith takes a hold of the wheel, Jack and Elsa's lives will change for the better and questions will finally be cleared up.

For the Jelsa Week (March 9 - March 15)

* * *

That evening, Peter brought Elsa back home by horse. He sat her on top of the saddle while he took the reigns and journeyed by foot. It was a silent journey aside from Elsa's instructions for the most part. Both had lost the energy to speak after their heated conversation that afternoon, unsure what to add on to that. But once they arrived at Elsa's home, Peter finally spoke.

"Regarding our conversation earlier, Madam, I presume that this will be between us?"

"Elsa," she replied. "You don't have to be formal with me."

He smiled warmly beneath the waxing moon's rays.

"Elsa," he whispered, brushing his right hand against her cheek, "what a lovely name."

Elsa returned a smile bashfully, comforted by his gentle touch. She was surprised to be greeted by a pair of bright aquamarine eyes-something about them screamed familiarity, but her mind was a hot mess and dysfunctional to recollect memories at the moment.

"If only you were the true heir to the crown," he stated, grabbing a thin clump of her platinum locks and leading them to his lips. This baffled the young woman.

"I wouldn't mind serving under you, Madam. Fake or not," he released the tresses turning back to his steed and mounted himself. "Goodnight, Elsa." Steering the reigns, Peter and his horse sped off until they were out of sight.

Elsa was back on her door steps, relieved that she was finally home to see her family again. She rushed up the steps and immediately rapped on the door. She repeated the action once more, assuming that her mother had not heard it the first time and waited patiently. A few more minutes passed, and still no one had answered. Elsa grew increasingly worried. She knew her mother was a light sleeper and would open the door at this point, but this was getting ridiculous. Glancing at the windows from the second story, Elsa took note that the usual dim-lit window in both her siblings room was nowhere in sight. Most especially, the windows would be shrouded by their curtain, but tonight both were left drawn, untouched. Increasingly worried, she grabbed the handle and turned the knob, surprised that the door opened with ease. The moment she released her grip, a layer of thick, frosty ice remained in place. A groaning, crackling sound came after. Following suit, a thick, solidified liquid swallowed the door frame and then the house itself.

Alarmed, Elsa backed away from the silver door, back pedaled from the front porch. Her black flats caught a hold of her satin gown, causing her to topple backwards, landing against something hard, but warm. Out of reflex, Elsa jolted forward, keeping her distance form the cloaked figure.

"Elsa!" he exclaimed, taking the shaken girl in his arms.

"No! No!' she protested wriggling free from his grasp, in fear that she would freeze him too.

"Elsa..." he murmured, injured by her reaction.

Elsa combed her fingers through the crown of her hair, brushing stray platinum strands aside. When his floating hands gestured to reach for her, she took a step back.

"Elsa...?"

She shook her head, wrapping her arm over her injured one protectively. Her body hunched forward as silent tears ran down her face. Peter's daunting warnings echoed in her head spiked her emotions, forming a turbulent hurricane of thick, pebble sized snow to encircle her-she being the eye of the storm.

"Elsa, you need to calm down," Jack counseled slowly.

"I'm trying!" Elsa hollered back, fighting to control her frolicking emotions. But the more she attempted to conceal them, the more chaotic the storm became. She heard a quite apology when a stabbing pain emanated from her stomach, causing her to collapse forward and land in his arms. Facing up to meet his face, she saw a pained expression with the same aquamarine eyes that she saw not too long ago. She finally recalled seeing these eyes many years ago in a dark room. She sensed the storm receding as her conscious began to drift. The last thing she could remember was being carried off and hearing the same pained, hushed apologies.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

The next time Elsa woke up, she was lying on a red velvet cushion. Several feet away from her stood a crackling heat streaking flames, dancing behind an onyx cross patterned bars. Glancing at the windows, beside the hearth, Elsa was surprised to be greeted by the same milky light pouring through the crevice of purple curtains.

Against her head, she felt a slow rhythmic rise and fall from above. It was none other than young Prince Jack, fast asleep with his right arm planted at the top of the frame while the other rested protectively over her blanketed shoulders. It was hard to believe that this was the same Prince that Peter had suspicions over. He was too kind, protective, and caring-seeing as to how he had put himself through great lengths for her.

Elsa carefully lifted her head from his lap gently and carefully removed the blanket from her shoulders to his. When she turned away, a warm hand took a hold of her right. She glanced back to meet a glazed-eyed, half grinning Prince staring back at her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jack murmured, pulling her forcefully towards him. The result had her landing on top of him, locked in his embrace at the waist. "You know it's rude to leave your host without saying goodbye," he continued, nuzzling his cheeks against her warm neck.

Elsa was astonished by his unusual behavior, comparing how completely opposite he behaved in contrast to his strong independent hold. Regardless, she couldn't find the strength pull away, not that she didn't enjoy it, but in was very alien to her to be at such proximity of intimacy.

"_Moon princess_," he slurred on, rubbing his cheek against the base of her neck.

Elsa held completely still at this point, recalling the brief story that Peter had mentioned about this title. In hopes to dig for a deeper meaning behind this ambiguous title, Elsa waited patiently for further mentions. But her patience resulted fruitless for her murmured the name again and again, leading into a circumlocution. By the third repetition, he unlatched a hand to pat her hair gently, whispering, "Strong..."

At her limit, Elsa pulled away from Jack. He fought with halfhearted strength to keep her restrained, but Elsa grew restless. In the end, a stinging pain to this left cheek brought him to full consciousness.

He unlatched his arms immediately, sending his left palm to rub against the throbbing warmth. It took him a good minute or two to adjust this eyes int he hearth-lit room then to the silent woman leaning against him at such a close proximity, her right hand pining beside his shoulder.

"Woah!" he yelped, pressing against the back of the regal love seat. His face flushed red as he recalled his dream. Slowly and hesitantly, he stammered, "D-did I-please tell me that was a dream."

Elsa lifted a silent brow, her eyes gestured to their awkward position, a knee in between his legs to hold her upright.

He knew the answer, hell he didn't even need to ask. There was no way he could ever apologize for the actions he forced upon her. Swallowing a nervous and shaky gulp, the Prince asked, "Did I do anything or say anything to hurt or offend you in any way?"

Elsa shook her head silently, overlooking his unnatural and unexpected behavior with a serious atmosphere. She needed to get straight to the point-she needed answers now.

"Who is this _moon princess_ you keep muttering about?"

"_Moon princess_?" he chuckled shakily, "it's just some...some... some friend-some imaginary friend I invented back in the day!"

"An... imaginary... friend...?" Elsa repeated slowly, lightly.

He nodded his head vigorously, followed by turning away. "Well, um, it's good to see that you're feeling much better now, Elsa," he stuttered hurriedly, carefully grasping her by the shoulders as he rose up, taking her with him followed by walking around her.

"Jack-"

"It's late. Look how dark it is outside! Everyone's asleep at this time!" He made a beeline for the door, "I'd better let you sleep, Elsa. Good-"

"Are you the true heir to the throne?" Elsa interrupted.

The Prince froze in his tracks, and he suddenly grew taller. Hi stiff from could be compared to that of the Great Wall of China-ominous and dark, especially under such a dim lighting.

She swallowed a shaky breath, licking her chapped lips as she readdressed the question.

"Jack, are you... are you a substitute?"

He didn't turn around, didn't answer. The atmosphere around them thickened every second that passed. It felt like hours when a response finally evoked from Prince Jack.

"And why would such a thing cross your mind?" Jack countered lightly, although it did harbor some malice at the end to it.

"I-" she shuddered, unsure of where this confidence had come from but pushed onward, "I want to know the truth, Jack."

"Says who?" he continued, evenly, ominously. "Did you come up with this thought yourself or," his voice grew emphasizing the next several words, "did someone implement these things in your mind?"

Elsa replied with silence, unsure of what to say next.

"Just be the good girl that you are, Elsa," he instructed, "and everything will be alright."

"But Jack-"

"Goodnight, Elsa," he responded hard, reaching for the door, without bothering to give her another look.

If Elsa only had the strength to discover for herself, only had the strength to rush beside him for further confrontation, then she would have noticed the curved frown tugging at the edge of his lips or the glassy look in his sapphire orbs. But she didn't. Elsa just slid to the floor in disbelief in complete numbness. Her hand gripped the silky fabric over her left bosom, wincing at the sudden pain taking place beneath. He did not deny anything, she thought astonishingly. And quietly, she wondered how everything had turned so wrong.

* * *

The platinum blond was unsure how she ended up in bed that morning or how she was able to sleep so peacefully. She had almost forgotten the unfortunate event the previous day, forgotten the nightmare of truths, but it was all real. Jack never came back to see her, only various maids took his place.

By afternoon, Elsa grew despondent as thoughts about her family's whereabouts, Jack, and Peter flooded her mind. She lied in bed, pretending to sleep in order to avoid small talks with maids. She stared at the curtain of gold pouring through the window as her mind recounted the days she had stayed in the castle and the last time she had last seen her family.

Frustrated, Elsa pulled off the covers and slipped on her light blue flats before making her way to the door. Unexpectedly, Peter was standing right behind it, his right hand poised for a knock.

"G-good afternoon, Ma-Elsa," he stammered, dropping his hand to the side.

Elsa hung her head and whispered, "You're right, Peter."

"Excuse me?"

"What you said about Jack... he might be..."

Peter slipped into her bedroom and pulled the heartbroken woman into an embrace. "Shh, it's okay, Elsa. I'm here for you. Be strong."

Elsa hadn't realized that she was carrying until Peter pulled away to wipe her tears with gloved thumbs.

"How about we ask the maids to get you ready and go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"Some place better than here," he smiled warmly.

* * *

Elsa returned wearing a teal dress with a heart shaped bodice and bronze lacing decorating the outlines of the top and circling the waist into a deep , small V. A black blouse shrouded her neck, her shoulders, and down to her wrists where a black triangular point lied on her dorsal side of her hand. Her neckline was decorated with a ring of teal and magenta ice drop patterns trading off in varying sizes. Between the two curved valley of her bodice, a magenta diamond and deep aqua symmetrical v with curved tips branching out. At either sides, sat two elliptical ovals, one large magenta and beneath it, a deep aqua of the same shape, but smaller size. The bottom portion of the dress consisted of the same color scheme. Three dots of magenta to form the pistol, a long aqua V for the flower's petal, and two aqua dashes to serve as the leaves. Parallel to it had one thin, long magenta diamond and beneath it were smaller v patterns, followed by a curve U with the ends curled inwards with a dot at the center. Besides it was a another magenta diamond, aligned perfectly directly beneath the flower shaped pattern. This pattern continued on the dress in a circlet. Beneath them, she wore black flats. Her disarrayed locks were gathered into a french braid over her left shoulder.

"Wow," Peter commented, "you look look beautiful, Elsa."

Elsa's cheeks flushed, but she was able to maintain a humble composure. "Thank you."

"Wait just a moment," Peter answered as he went inside the closet an pulled out a dark magenta cloak with the family emblem-a lily-lying directly mid-back. He returned behind her and clipped it at the front. "Keep the hood on and we'll be good."

Elsa nodded obediently and quietly before asking, "Do you know what happened to my family, Peter?"

Standing in front of her, Peter replied, "I'm afraid not."

Elsa sighed, nodding once more.

"Well find them, don't worry," he promised, then offering a gloved hand to her, "Shall we go?"

* * *

Just as Peter had promised, they were able to slip out of the castle with ease. Most servants had minded their own business but some of the concerned came up to voice their curiosity.

"Princess Anna requested me to assist her on an errand," Peter would tell them, and they would reply with nods of approval before heading back to their own businesses.

Peter instructed her to wait at the front porch as he left to retrieve his horse, promising that it would be quick. But Elsa grew nervous, imagining possible scenarios over in her head: of a servant taking notice the difference in Princess Anna's and her appearance or the missing body in the guest room or worse-ran into the real Anna!

Her imaginations getting the best of her, Elsa decided that she would take a walk to the fountain and waited there instead. She tried to calm herself but her place face from the water's reflection made things worse. Overcome with growing self-loathing, Elsa slapped the water's reflection, but in the end, the water froze up like the lake. The spewing waters transformed into menacing claws and Elsa back pedaled aghast. She tared at her hands and back, then back at her hands.

"Elsa!" a voice shouted frantically from a distance. He came in hurriedly, mounted on the same familiar black steed from the previous night. Then his eyes shot to the solid liquid, "Did you...?"

Elsa grew paler, ready to run off by foot, but Peter was faster. He leaned sideways and scooped her up from behind him with one fluid movement.

"Put me down!" she demanded, frantically, "You saw what I can do! What if I hurt you?"

"I can't!" Peter replied, "they know!"

Another shocked expression took a hold of Elsa's expression.

"There's no turning back now, Elsa! Hold on tight! We'll get you out of here in no time."

"But my family!"

"They'll be okay!"

The black steed picked up speed, passing through two guards by the time order to close the gates were relayed to them. Guards hollered their protests to no avail, but the duo just continuously picke dup speed without a second glance.

Villagers shrieked back from being trampled, several adults fell inured by a chain of reaction. Children cried for comfort and while others were taken under their parents' protection for they were too entertained by the sudden, unnatural scene taking place in their usual, bland routinely days.

Guilt flooded Elsa's mind as she thought about Jamie and Sophie, praying that they were elsewhere and not falling victims to the chaos. She prayed they were all safe in another home, and not under the clutches of Jack.

"We're here," Peter interrupted, dismounting himself then guiding Elsa along. "the ship should be ready. Let's go, Elsa."

"To where?" Elsa questioned, alarmed.

"Away from here, like I promised you."

Elsa glanced back at the kingdom hen back to the man standing on the bridge to the boat, a hand offered for hers. She repeated the action once more before hanging her head.

"I can't."

"You can't?!" Peter repeated, breathlessly.

"I can't leave after not knowing about my family's whereabouts or if they're okay, or..."

Peter took a hold of her shoulders and stared into her eyes, piercing through her soul. The action made her feel uncomfortable and naked. She winced back at the growing pressure on her shoulders.

"Peter..." she began.

"Elsa, you're in danger!" he spat out. "That Prince you met was a mere illusion!"

"Even if he was-"

Peter shook his head, and chuckled lightly. When he met her eyes once more, she saw a tinge of desperation enveloping his eyes. "What else do you want me to do, Elsa? From this point, this is all on you. But I'm offering you salvation, Elsa. He'll betray you! I know because it's happened before!"

"Elsa!" a familiar baritone voice called out, frantically. "Elsa!"

"Jack..." Elsa gasped out, turning to see the young prince dismounting from Merriweather.

"Elsa, get away from him!" Jack ordered.

"No, Elsa, he's tricking you," Peter cooed from behind her ears, his hands rested on her tensed shoulders. "He's not the real Prince, remember that, Elsa."

"Don't listen to him, Elsa! He's brainwashing you!" Jack hollered.

"But you didn't deny it," Elsa replied, uncharacteristically calm, and yet her eyes harbored a painful expression. "You avoided me this whole time-why? Is there something that I shouldn't be aware of Jack? I trusted you..."

"Elsa, please..." Jack began, pain coating his tone, "I did it out of protection."

"Protection?" Elsa hissed venomously, "I don't need protection, Prince Jack. The last thing I need is to be a damsel in distress!"

"That's not the point!" Jack countered, "Regardless of that I still want to protect you."

"From what?" Elsa scoffed bitterly, "I don't need you or your help. I can handle myself just fine."

"Elsa!"

"You heard her, _your majesty_," Peter interrupted, "what a lady wants, a lady shall receive."

"You're making a-" a large barrier of ice protruded fro the ground, separating the prince from getting any closer to the duo boarding the ship.

"Elsa!"

"Goodbye," she curtsied sourly, "_your majesty_."

* * *

Elsa's head was in her hands in mere minutes, guilt clutching the immense pain in her heart. She watched as the prince shrunk from sight as the ship continuously floated away.

"Oh, Elsa," Peter cooed, "you did the right thing."

Elsa did not reply, staring at the sunset disappear once more. But suddenly, the atmosphere felt so thick around her, as if an unfamiliar and menacing presence joined aboard. From the corner of her eyes, a bright ray caught her attention and instinctively, Elsa dropped to the floor, in time to miss the swift swing.

"P-Peter?" Elsa stammered, petrified.

"Tsk, tsk," he clucked, "If you hadn't moved, I would have ended your life so painlessly. But since you did that, we'll have to do this the hard way." He swung the blade upward with a cry and slammed it downwards. Luckily, Elsa rolled away in time, cutting a hefty segment of her purple cloak in the process.

"What are you doing?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"What am I doing?" he scoffed, "Exterminating an enemy! That's what I'm doing." Peter lifted the blade to run a gloved finger along the dull, smooth edges. "He warned you, Elsa. He really did." He made his way towards her, still rubbing the blade as if ti were a feral, tamed animal. "Had he not shown up, I would have kept you alive, allowed you to rule beside me as my queen, united under two kingdoms."

"Two kingdoms?" Elsa repeated.

"Oh, he didn't tell you of his true intentions?" Peter interrogated, "but since you've been such an obedient girl, I guess I'll tell you anyway." He stood beside her, the blade shining like an electrical shock from what was left of the sunset. "Jack's true intention was to play the roll of a decoy in order to protect the original heir of Arendelle since there has been an increasingly strong strain between the southern and northern countries. The king and queen assumed that there was a possibility of housing a traitor hid in the castle, waiting for a good timing to execute them, along with their child. The true heir had the powers to manipulate snow and wind and bore the appearance that resembled strongly of winter," he walked parallel to her, keeping her in bay. "Alabaster skin, blue eyes, and snowy locks. All the features Jack was born with as well, making him the perfect substitute while the true heir-or should I say heiress-was safe in a home with one of the villagers. And look where the heir, or should I say heiress, is now." He stopped in front of her, raising the sword above his head, "Goodbye, your majesty. May you find happiness to rejoin your real family."

And the final blow was swung.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, so this took me a while to get to... and honestly I finished this last week, but out of commitment, I forced my way through to finish the whole series just tonight! So, be prepared for incoming posts! **

**And make sure to leave a review and tell me how I'm doing (and please don't be too picky about the grammar. I'm aware that I'm not perfect). I would love to hear some awesome feedback!**


	6. Day 6: Unintentions

**Link for dA: **xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Day-6-Unintentions-443004368?ga_submit_new=10%253A1395873081&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1

**(c) "Once in a Blue Moon" belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa, Anna, & Hans belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Jack Frost, Jamie, & Sophie belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"**

**Summary:**

Sixteen years ago, a secret was exchanged underneath a blue moon, one that no one was supposed to know about, except one-the moon. As time transcends, secrets unravel and lives will be changed. An unexpected love is born in the midst of this chaos as it rights itself to maintain order once more. Things were supposed to stay a secret until the coronation of the original ruler. But when faith takes a hold of the wheel, Jack and Elsa's lives will change for the better and questions will finally be cleared up.

For the Jelsa Week (March 9 - March 15)

* * *

Where was the final blow? Had he not raised his sword and swung it downwards? But when Elsa glanced up, she fell astonished to see a thick protruding wall formed in front of her. Almost immediately, the glass shattered into a thousand pieces. This bought her time to run away, to scurry off to the top deck. She was surprised to see no one, no crew aboard, not even a captain to drive the ship.

"There's only you and me on this ship, Elsa," Peter hollered. "Let's finish this!"

It was a cat and mouse game as Elsa and Peter chased each other on deck. The small puddles on board gave Elsa the upper advantage to hold manifest barriers to protect and create space between them. But he was too quick for her. Peter had immense strength to cut through the frozen walls with one fluid motion. Within moments, she was led back at the center of the ship, trapped in an endless maze of protruding sickles. To her right peripheral view, a dangling object caught her attention. Following the dark weaves, her eyes settled on the four top castles, but the only problem was the five feet space between the deck and to the dangling net. She knew that she had only one chance to get this right.

Too late to acknowledge her plans, Peter hollered his protests as Elsa sprinted towards the dangling nets and flung herself off the boat. She stretched out her hands to reach the net but to no avail, Elsa found herself plummeting to her death. She squeaked a brief scream, when suddenly, something firm took a hold of her right hand. Almost immediately, she was pulled into one of the cannon port holes. She gasped out an air of relief when she noticed the disheveled man before her.

"Jack," she exhaled.

"Happy to see me?" Jack murmured, but before Elsa could reply, he pulled the girl into a tight embrace. After a moment or two, he retracted only to cup her face between his hands, "you're not hurt are you? Did he do anything to you?"

"No, I just wanted to fall into my death," Elsa responded, blankly then in a hushed, sharp tone, "Jack, he tried to kill me!"

"Shh!" Jack interrupted, hugging Elsa close to him, just as the cover to the dec was lifted. Loud footsteps made its way down the stairs, cursing immensely as he made his way into the lower lower cabin.

"I know," Jack continued, whispering softly.

Elsa's tone immediately dropped, guilt returned as the adrenaline passed.

"I know everything now," Elsa began, "I'm so sorry, Jack..."

Jack smiled weakly, "It's not your fault, Elsa. If anything, it was fate. Everything up to this point had a reason.

"To protect me? The real heiress of Arendelle?" Elsa replied, bewildered.

Jack nodded, "Yes, your highness."

"So the tiara in that snowflake room was..."

"Yours..." Jack finished, "since your childhood. It was the only memento left behind by you. Everything else had to be hidden or given to Anna to cover your existence." He paused, taking a double take, "Wait, when did you find that tiara?"

"Give or take a couple days when I-wait that doesn't matter at this point. You knew about this the whole time?"

Jack nodded. "I was picked because I had a duty to protect you, the line of royal blood. And when it came to this extent, I had to be prepared to die for you."

"But that's not fair for you!" Elsa argued back, "what about your family?!"

"I don't have one," Jack shrugged. "Aside from the one you were given to. They're my distant relatives, but none of them know of me."

"Jack," Elsa whispered sadly, placing a hand against his left cheek. His large hands overlapped over hers gently. His eyes hut for a moment, nuzzling against the warmth radiating for her hand.

"It's okay," Jack answered. "I have one now. And she's looking at me."

Elsa flushed red and glanced away. She was thankful that the darkness was able to conceal her embarrassment.

"About this morning," he began, "I admit that I you learned of the truth at such an early state. But that also meant that someone in the castle was unraveling the truth. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to answer your questions or see you this morning. But had I known it was him, or at least recognized him, then you wouldn't be stuck in this mess."

"It was bound to happen anyway," Elsa responded, softly, "it's fate."

Jack smiled back approvingly, sadly, entwining his fingers with hers, followed by kissing her hand. Elsa ignored the tingling sensation coming from the spot his lips touch as well as the the rising heat eminating from her face.

"It's hard to believe that he grew up with you all this time."

"I know... and he had the perfect cover too," Jack agreed disappointedly, "I've done some research on him, seeing as he was the last one with you the previous night-no I ran into him on the way to the village," he answered when Elsa gave him an astounded expression, "I went through a pile of old news articles and documents this morning and one of the clippings told of a prince who had drowned seventeen years ago. The boy's picture striked off a strong resemblance to..."

"Peter..." Elsa finished, aghast.

"I never thought he would be the late Prince of the Southern Isles. Prince Hans."

"Prince Hans?" The name harbored a buried nostalgia in her recollection. But when she finally remembered, her eyes shot wide.

"His parents were slaughtered one night, and his body went missing. Our guards assumed that was slaughtered in this massacre."

"And he's here to avenge his parents..." Elsa completed.

"The unexpected death of your parents didn't help his undying hatred. Because you are their direct bloodline, it's only natural that he would come for you instead," Jack added.

"And Anna?"

"Anna has no power over the kingdom until you have passed on."

"Does she-"

"No, she doesn't know anything about this. Not even your birth," Jack sighed, "Anna shouldn't worry about this stuff... she needs to grow up and experience life, not live life as if she wore the target painted on her back."

Elsa squeezed his hand, touched by his consideration and also envy of his strength to harbor all the burden on his own shoulders.

"But what had started it all in the first place?" Elsa whispered.

"Rebellion," Jack answered, "The Southern Isle refused to obey the laws of Arendelle and wanted to conquer the kingdoms at close proximity in order to take us down. Then after the way, your parents went abroad to visit the kingdom of Corona to pay their respects and gratitude for their assistance, but we all know what happened that day... I'm sorry."

Elsa shook her head as well as the tears protruding the edges of her eyes. "My parents' death weren't in vain," she comforted him, but more for herself." I cried when I needed to, but it won't solve anything in this situation."

"You're a strong girl, Elsa," Jack praised, kissing her forehead gently, "You've become such a strong woman."

Almost immediately, an epiphany struck Elsa. Where had she heard those words before?

"Be strong..." she murmured aloud.

"Hmm?" Jack questioned.

"Be strong..." Elsa repeated, "Someone told me this, sixteen years ago."

"Ah... I wonder who," Jack wondered.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Elsa exclaimed, recollecting bits and pieces of a small boy with hair reflecting the moonlight's rays and bright cyan eyes. _It was him!_ she rejoiced, _Not Peter-Prince Hans!_

Jack smiled innocently, leaning against Elsa's cheek, muttering huskily against her ears, "Be strong, my Princess." Only this time, it evoked an electrical shiver down her spine. She assumed Jack had felt the reaction by the way his grin grew wide pressed against her cheek. Suddenly he pulled away and they were both standing upright.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"About the night we..."

"It was unintentional," Jack replied immediately.

Elsa nodded silently, a bit disheartened.

"Not that it didn't mean anything, " Jack quickly added, glancing away from her, but his hands continued to hold hers, playing with them until his fingers were woven through hers. Gathering strength, Jack turned to face her, only to be immediately silenced by a chastised kiss to his left cheek.

"I understand," Elsa responded, "we'll talk later."

Jack nodded blankly, then quickly to shake off his disoriented state. "Okay so this is what we'll do."

* * *

Standing outside this cabin, Elsa and Jack combined their powers to freeze the floors of the lower deck, erupting with loud, crackling noises to lure the man out. Once the auburn haired prince appeared, he slid across the slippery surface, down the artillery room, and into the stern portion of the ship. When he was in a complete disoriented state, the slid up the steps and onto the deck. Jack hastily to the wheel, turning it immediately into the direction to their homeland. Elsa took guard of the entrance to the lower deck. She knew very well that it would take him a hassle of a time to get back up.

And so she waited, relaying their earlier exchange of plans through her head, but it was hard to think straight when she was fatigue, and her mind was wandering aimlessly into their intimate position such as the way his warm body melted against her when they were pressed together or the smooth texture of his voice as he whispered in her ears. She took a quick peak at silver patch of hair turning the wheel, noticing how his physique in the darkness, a mediocre built, could harbor a strong and passionate soul. She had to admit that the level of confidence he carried set off a strong attractive hold on her. She turned away in hopes to get away with the secret observation to herself.

Slapping a hand over her face, Elsa mentally shrieked at herself for falling distracted at such a crucial time. She was more upset over the fact that she was falling listless of the crucial event. It was unnatural of her to be in such a phase.

Turning her attention to the lower corridor, Elsa grew unnerved as the sound of the ocean only echoed back. Taking a peak in, with the moon's rays as her only source of light, Elsa waited patiently on the villain's sudden attack. Her heart palpitated as time passed on. Even her strained ears couldn't hear another presence downstairs. Right hand raised to attack, Elsa took a hesitant step into the ditch.

In a blink of an eye, she was on her back, a loud groan humming out of her lips. It took her half a second to regain equilibrium and struggled to break free of the man's strong grasp, but he had her pinned by a knee on the article between her legs, and one hand holding her hand above her head.

"Elsa?!" Jack hollered, alarmed by the noise. He pulled out a nearby sword resting beside the wheel and stabbed it through the hole in order to keep the boat on a straight path before he was off and about, running down the stairs to her rescue.

"Nuh-uh-uh!" The man clucked in a song-like rhythm, holding a dagger to Elsa's throat. "Make another move and she's good as gone!"

Jack restrained himself in one spot, his face contorted into a feral, menacing expression.

Hans pulled Elsa by the crown of her hair violently to stand in front of him as a shield before gripping the elbow of her right arm while the other held the blade, digging into her right cheek to produce an oozing scarlet line.

"Let her go, Hans," Jack commanded.

Hans responded with his head thrown back, releasing a maniacal cackle. "Let her go, you say?" He glanced at the ocean, dragging Elsa along with him.

"No! Don't!" Jack exclaimed.

"Why the sudden change of mind, _your majesty_?" he asked dangerously, sweetly.

Elsa swallowed a cry, shivering as they inched closer and closer to the edge.

"What?" he egged on, exchanging looks between the two, "Why are you so afraid, Elsa? I always presumed that you were a strong woman. And you Jack, why are you suddenly expressing such a defensive and menacing look on your face?" He paused, recalling an event with a mischievous grin, "Oh? Is this what you call _love_?"

Elsa froze in place but Jack remained unaffected.

"How about I-"

Immediately, Jack's face dropped to despair, a hand reached towards her.

"Ah, much better," Hans praised, dragging her away from the ocean. He chuckled to himself amusedly, "Love is such a funny thing. Especially the way it works." The hand closest to her neck, played with her unruly hair idly. "How it changes a person's personality the moment they're with one another... or away... or in danger.." Hans buried his face in her neck, softly kissing the nape of her neck.

An unpleasant shiver shot down Elsa's spine where as Jack, jumped several feet, landing less than than five feet away. His jaw and hands clenched, ready to take action, to send the bastard flying overboard, but he had Elsa in a tight lock. And she can only wince back as the hold on her neck tightened, cutting off oxygen from her system.

"You best back away, Jack. You of all people know the rules!" he barked, dragging Elsa towards the stern of the ship. In a lighter tone, "Especially in this situation. Even as a false prince, it's against society to marry into a bloodline." He took one foot up the step, dragging a choking Elsa after him. "You can't win, Jack."

The staircase up the stern caught Jack's attention, inspiring him with a bright, yet risky idea. He drowned out the Prince's annoying monotone voice and waited patiently for the Prince to glance at this footing followed by forming a quick crystallized snowball with his breath and aiming it directly on the exact spot his foot would land.

Hans lost his footing, thus loosening his hold on Elsa, giving hr the opportunity to connect her elbow to his chest and freeing herself from his restraint. She coughed out heavily, forcing her feet to run towards the silver patch through her blurred visions.

Once in his arms, Jack pulled her behind him defensively while Elsa continuously coughed to catch breath as they watched the prince rise back up.

A wide smirk was splattered on his face, laughing beneath his breath as one hand nurtured the dagger. "In this case, _Prince Jack_, I hope you carry on you duties without regrets." With a swift ut at a nearby rope, a heavy blanket of net collapsed over them, trapping the duo into an endless, confusing entanglement. "Goodbye."

A sharp whistle assailed across the moonlight night, a sparkling glow aiming straight at Elsa. She was prepared to stop it-she knew she had to, bt fear held her in place. And then she saw the darkest, most menacing shade of red oozing down her face, and down her finger tips.

"J-Jack..." she stuttered.

"That's my name," he grunted, chuckling softly, "don't forget it."

"I could have handled that myself," she murmured, a burning heat rising from her throat as tears ran wildly down her face.

"I doubt that with those big doe eyes of yours," he retorted, his body, sagging over hers. "Sorry. I really did sign my life away the moment I met you," he grunted softly, "you are worth the hell I went through."

"You Jackass..." Elsa cursed out, "you said I wouldn't be alone anymore, remember? You're not lying to me, right?"

"Be strong, my princess," he replied gently, his body giving weight, "Be strong."

Elsa held the body against hers, hot tears transforming into solid, frozen crystals. She hiccupped a cry as she held the body close to her.

It was that night her heart shattered into microscopic, uncountable pieces and the fiery hatred built up, narrowed down to one point standing victoriously before them.

* * *

**A/N:**

**ONE LEFT TO GO!**

**As always please review! :D**


	7. Day 7: Winter's Secret

**Link for dA: **xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Day-7-Winter-s-Secret-443288560

**(c) "Once in a Blue Moon" belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa, Anna, & Hans belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Jack Frost, Jamie, & Sophie belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"**

**Summary:**

Sixteen years ago, a secret was exchanged underneath a blue moon, one that no one was supposed to know about, except one-the moon. As time transcends, secrets unravel and lives will be changed. An unexpected love is born in the midst of this chaos as it rights itself to maintain order once more. Things were supposed to stay a secret until the coronation of the original ruler. But when faith takes a hold of the wheel, Jack and Elsa's lives will change for the better and questions will finally be cleared up.

For the Jelsa Week (March 9 - March 15)

* * *

On her eighteenth birthday, Queen Elsa was coronated before the people of Arendelle in a grand church.

She recalled the mystified and confused look as the kingdom finally met the true family heir. Princess Anna had also fallen surprised, nevertheless embraced Elsa with warm, open arms. Although a minority of the group expressed their resentment for the hidden secret, some had come into good terms with the result, after hearing an additional, personal request from the King and Queen of Arendelle.

Three months have passed, and now here she stood, dressed in a snow white, satin bridal gown. The top was a heart shaped bodice, pleated from her bosom to waist. Just above her left mid-thigh sat a snowflake pendant, connecting the skin tight bodice to a waterfall of several, smooth ruffled layers of varying sizes to create a voluminous effect. From behind, her dress stopped shy at mid-back where a corset ran down, just above the layered skirt. Beneath the skirt was a seven-foot snowflake coated train trailing after her. Underneath her dress, Elsa wore a pair of glass heels, decorated with snowflake shaped encased bubbles. To her relief, a white rubber stopper rested beneath the thin, three inch heel and under the fat. Her hair was gathered back to emphasize volume at the crown of her head. The longer ends were gathered to the back in an elegant waterfall boho twist with spiral curls. Her makeup was set to accentuate her almond shaped eyes with bronze and gold eye shadow, outlined with brown ink. Her eye lashes were curled and painted black. They splashed a dab of blush to bring colors on her cheeks, and lastly, her lips were coated with a soft lilac result of her transformation almost had Elsa running out of her room, but when she finally realized that it was her own reflection, Elsa fell smitten by the magic of cosmetics.

Elsa fell in love with the dress her sister had chosen specifically for her. This was the first time she had ever worn something so elegant and yet so flattering. At the same time it still gave her a humble appearance.

There was a light knock on the door, pulling Elsa's trailing thoughts to the familiar guest behind the door, one she had not seen since her turbulent week regarding the revelations of her royal status. She was dressed in a blue pastel off the shoulder dress. The bodice was heart shaped, and pleated downwards towards her waist, where five white roses sat, then trickled down into a long pleated skirt that danced above the floor. Her cocoa spiral locks was gathered at the nape of her neck, creating a flower bud bun. A pair of white roses sat parallel to her ear.

"Mother!" Elsa gasped out.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry about keeping this hidden from you, Elsa. We weren't able to see you for security reasons, and this," she began, but was interrupted by an embrace.

"I still look up to you as my mother. Blood or not," Elsa murmured, tears prickling at her eyes, "I have missed you so."

Her amber eyes reflected the same glassy look, but the tears remained at bay. "Now, don't cry now, honey. This is your big day. We don't want your make up to smear now, do you?"

Elsa replied with a laugh while her mother wiped the tears at the corner of her eyes with a white handkerchief followed by cupping her face with one hand. "I am so proud of you, Elsa," she praised sincerely, "And I am so grateful that I was a part of your life. You are such a beautiful bride, my dear."

"Thank you," Elsa replied, touched, "but what about Jamie and Sophie?"

"Oh," she giggled, "you'll meet them soon enough."

From a distance, a triplet of bronze bells announced their event with tinkling, whimsical chimes.

"Come, come," her mother urged, taking a hold of her long train and veil, "It's time to go!"

* * *

Elsa's trip in a white carriage was anything but silent. Her mother and she had quite a lot of topics to talk about, all revolving around her husband-to-be. She was understanding, and she thought highly about him. It was then Elsa slipped out that he turned out to be a distant blood relative that she wasn't aware of. She would never forget the reaction her mother gave her.

"There's just too many secrets to keep accountable nowadays, hmm?" her mother sighed, registering the new fact in mind.

"I think that's the last of the surprises for now," Elsa commented.

"Mhmm," her mother replied, "I hope I'll hear great news in a month or so."

Elsa flushed red, "Let's not think about the future too soon."

The moment Elsa arrived, her heart increased in palpitation. Her mother gave her a quick squeeze as she helped her out the car. Elsa met two large mahogany doors with a tensed intimidation. Her mother offered her a silent smile and comforted her that she would be right beside her, after setting the train on the ground and handing her a bouqet of beautiful fragranted lilies.

"Now who says a mother can't escort her daughter down the aisle?" she chuckled, tucking her arm under her daughter's right arm. "Oh and the bouquet!"

Elsa chuckled over her mother's fussy behavior, nevertheless, she was happy.

The moment the piano played the first three stanzas, the doors slowly opened to reveal an illuminated hallway, decorated with white and blue pastels drapes dressings the mahogany pews with one another. Candles with silky blue bows stood on silver poles by the pews, a bundle of white and blue arrangement of carnations, roses, and lilies put together clung to the center of the pole, giving off a simple, yet elegant touch. The moment the violin came in, Elsa was making her first step on top of the plum carpeted floor. She could feel her mother squeezing her hand as they timed their steps with the song. She focused more on her breathing tempo rather than her surroundings, that is until her eyes caught a fidgeting brown haired boy standing in front of a line of men, some who were familiar around her neighborhood, less than ten feet away from her. Their eyes met, and she couldn't help but notice the extra glow radiating from his toothy smile. He lifted a hand from beneath a small, white satin pillow and waved it slowly while the other hand balanced the rings. On the opposite side, in front of a line of women, including Anna, was little Sophie carrying a periwinkle basket of white petals. Her hair was slicked back, tied with a matching periwinkle bow at the back. She also expressed her excitement with a rapid wave of her left hand, the other holding the bridge of her basket. Her mother and she exchanged a private glance, a glowing approval from Elsa. Finally her eyes met her soon-to-be-husband. To her surprise, the cerulean pair held a glassy look in them. She almost snorted at his reaction since he was not one to be sensitive.

Her mother and her nephew exchanged a small smile, followed by a quick, but heartfelt embrace. She whispered something in his ears, causing the man to retract with plate-sized eyes. Then she excused herself to line up beside the bridesmaids.

Taking her hand on beat, they walked towards the priest with utmost refined grace.

"You told her?" he whispered incredulously, as the piano and violin faded away.

"Cannon in D minor? How did you know it was my favorite?" Elsa countered.

"I guess we can't keep secrets," he chuckled softly.

"In first Corinthians thirteen verses four to seven God explains that: Love is patient. Love is kind..." the priest began.

"Thank you for everything," Elsa whispered.

"For?" the man replied.

"...does not dishonor others, it is not self seeking..."

"The wedding is beautiful," she praised, "when did you plan all this?"

He chuckled, glancing at the bridesmaid nearest to his future wife, "That girl just couldn't sit still."

"...love does not delight in evil..."

She glanced back at them, tensing her shoulders and wiggled her fingers just below the bouquet, a guilty smile slapped across her face.

"And there's your mother, and siblings," he added.

"That's practically my life story," she giggled, then a pause. "I hope you know that I'm still pissed at you."

The priest cleared his throat subtly, regaining their attention, to the man's relief.

"We'll talk later," he mouthed.

Elsa smoldered behind a small smile and flushed cheeks and a curt nod.

"...It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

When it finally came to exchanging rings and vows, Elsa mentally thanked herself for pushing through with written vows rather than verbatim or freestyle. In all honesty, she wouldn't know what to say, let alone think properly. Elsa didn't notice she was lost deep in thought until Jack slipped the wedding band. She was breath-taken by the simplicity of the silver band, and yet by its refinery: a three karat diamond snowflake.

"...solemnly swear before God that I would love you, protect you, and cherish you until the end of time. As your husband, I will clothe you, feed you, shelter you, nurture you like a queen should e. I love you, Elsa."

She swallowed nervously, her feelings wavered like a flickering flame at his complete warmhearted sincerity. Tears formed at the outer corners of her eyes, as she swallowed another shaky breath before reading her own vow.

"And I, Elsa of Arendelle, as your wife, will love you, protect you, and nurture you until the end of time. I solemnly vow before God that I will always be loyal to you, confide in you, and love you, and only you, Jack Frost." Her words were clumsy at first, but as she progressed with the vows, her tone became sincere and gentle, drifting off with a cracked voice, yet sweet and heartfelt as tears slipped down her face.

"By the powers vested in me and to uphold the wishes of your late parents," the priest paused to collect familiar heart shaped tiara from Anna and placed it over Elsa's head. Another crown, with the same material embroidered with snowflakes circling the bottom rim, was collected from a good friend of Elsa's-namely Kristoff-and was transferred on Jack's head. "I pronounce you King and Queen of Arendelle, and man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Elsa watched as two shaky palms lifted the veil from her face, and wiped away the tears with a brush of his thumbs. He brought his face to hers, and connected their lips with a passionate, gentle, and sweet kiss-the most sweetest one she's ever had with him. She could almost taste the genuineness behind them. They pulled away to face the boisterous public who broke out into loud whistles, cheers, hugs, and swiped tears.

"Mrs. Frost," he purred for her ears to hear only, "I love the sound of that."

"Hmm..." Elsa responded monotoned whilst projecting a modest appearance for the audience.

* * *

Shortly after their introductions at the ball, Elsa excused herself to sit outside and gaze at the full moon. The idling observation had her perceive the coincidences building up to this point; how everything had happened underneath a full moon. The thought drifted off, questioning if Jack had purposely set their wedding night under this very phase.

A pair of strong arms snaked its away around Elsa's shoulders while his head rested against her slender neck.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are, Elsa?" he murmured, planting kisses from the nape of her neck to the corners of her lips and back.

Elsa had a difficult time to stay motionless, ignoring the pleasurable shiver running down her spine. She nibbled on her lower lip to maintain composure. "Hmm..." she replied, her eyes locked on the moon.

"Come on, Elsa," Jack pleaded, squeezing her body comfortably against his chest. "Are you still mad about what happened back then?"

"And it took you three months to finally talk to me about it?" she replied evenly.

"Come on, Elsa, you know I didn't mean..."

Elsa replied with silence.

* * *

An unbearable heat coursed through her veins, setting her whole body aflame. Long, sharp rods shot out of the ground, raising all about them, shredding objects after objects in its path, especially the knotted trap that blanketed them. These rods glowed like silver beneath the moon, emerging fins ready to hunt out its only victim on the ship.

Elsa carefully lied the body down, unclipped her cape, and shrouded it over the body before rising up, stepping in his as much as a flick of her hand directed towards the man, a line of protruding ice drilled out of the ground to capture the prince, growing increasingly quick with each step. He was all over the place with the sharks in hot pursuit, at hair's length to be skewed off his handsome face. It wasn't long before Prince Hans was trapped at the enter, standing with his body backed into the central mast. A ring of icicles encircled him, encasing him in that area like wild animal. For safe measures, she froze a portion of the mast in case he decided to climb into the top castles.

Prince Hans, through the crevice of the frozen bars, appeared like a monster with his teeth barred menacing at her, another dagger raised to thrust in her direction. But before he could even pull back, he was knocked out cold with a thick snowball. He dropped the knife and followed after, hitting his head against the central mass with a loud thud.

Turning her attention to the source of that action, Elsa's eyes widened to see Jack with his right hand thrown forward, then retracting to cover the wound on his side.

"Right on time," he grinned with a painful expression.

"Jack..." Elsa gasped, "I thought you were..."

Jack chuckled softly, his face growing with discomfort and pain, "It'll take more than a stab wound to take me down." Jack staggered forward, causing the young platinum blond to race towards him. She brought his right arm over her shoulders and assisted him to sit down amidst the field of frozen totem poles.

"Were you awake all this time?"

Jack shook his head, "Falling in and out of consciousness." He gestured to his wound, located at his rib cage, with a brief look. "I knew you could do it."

Elsa stared at him, partially miffed by his answer. "And you could have helped me...?"

"Injured," he emphasized, waving his left arm over the wound.

"And yet you decide to throw a snowball at the last second?!" her voice rose.

"Elsa..." he warned, raising his arms defensively with a wince, "let's keep this under control..."

"Control!?" Elsa exclaimed, "Jack, you did this to me on purpose! I told you that I don't know what I'm capable of earlier! What if I killed him or you or sank this ship or-"

"But you didn't," Jack interrupted in a matter-of-fact tone, a finger over her lips.

Irritated, Elsa manifested her own snowball and smashed it on Jack's face before walking away, vexed.

"Hey! You can't do this to an injured hero!" Jack hollered. "Don't I deserve some aiding?"

"Do it yourself," she replied darkly, returning beneath the deck

* * *

"Put me in your position, Jack," Elsa finally answered, "if I were the one to protect you instead, and died in your arms. How would you have felt?"

Jack bit his lower lip, glancing away guiltily, and with a pout replied, "Outraged. That man wouldn't be alive today..." he dug his neck against the nape of her neck, kissing the hollow space. "I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely, "I promise I won't worry you again."

"Promise?" Elsa murmured.

Jack kissed her cheek. "Promise." He took a side step to face her with a small bow and his right hand offered to her, he gestured to the private garden with a nod, "Shall I make it up to you?"

Elsa turned her head towards the ballroom, "What bout them? We still have to carry on our traditions."

"Pfft," Jack clucked, straightening himself. "Marriage, shmarriage! They can wait."He wrapped an arm around the woman's petite waist. "We've been constantly interrupted this past couple of months, and I want you all to myself."

Elsa glanced back, guilt and excitement tugging at her heartstrings.

"The guards will fetch us," he coxed, his warm lips brushing against her cold ears.

With a quiet smile, she took his hand, and almost immediately, Jack swept her off her feet, playing hop-scotch with nearby balconies and entering the rooms from there and sat her down before continuing their path into the dwindling hallways. On her tip toes, Elsa bolted own the hallways to keep up with her husband. _Husband..._ what a strange and thrilling title to say! It was hard to believe that they were already mature adults, and yet they behaved like eight year old children, nevertheless she enjoyed every moment spent with him.

It took the couple several minutes as complications took place, including Elsa's dress and shoes. In the end, Jack carried her the rest of the way there.

"I can walk you know," Elsa commented, miffed.

"I can carry you, " he brushed off. "I build myself up for this."

Elsa flushed red as the words registered in her mind, silencing her. It took Jack another moment to register his own words before changing the subject. "Y-your feet must be in pain after all those standing, ya know? I don't understand how you women can live with that pain just to look good."

"Welcome to women's society," she snorted, amused.

Jack smiled back approvingly, now that a lighthearted atmosphere took place.

"Ah, here we are," Jack announced, setting Elsa on the ground. "Free at last."

Elsa marveled at the small forest before her. Two rows of limestone tiles paved the grass. On either sides were thick hedges to narrow the walkway alongside with the pavements. To their right stood a willow tree, decorated in frozen droplets. Directly in front of them stood a white gazebo, and beside that was a sturdy, well polished bridge that guided them over a large pond and into a multitude of flowerbeds.

Giddy, Jack scooped her into his arms once more. Their laughter intermingled with one another, reverberating in the open air as Jack ran over the bridge and into the flowerbeds. With a breathless, "Wait here," he sat Elsa down on the end of the bridge and disappeared into the rows of flowers. Within minutes, he reemerged, his white coat partially smudged by green pigments and dirt. He preserved the flower to her, a pleased look in his eyes as he bent over to catch his breath.

Elsa smiled, her heart fluttered as she examined the white flower. "It smells wonderful... Aren't these..."

"Yeah," Jack answered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and always with it, a white casa blanca lily. He pulled away to cup her cheeks, examine his addition to her aesthetic image. "There's one more thing," he urged, taking her by the hand. Jack led them through rows and rows of endless palettes of flowers of all shapes and sizes until they stopped in front of a specific bush of a similar family to the casa blancas. "These are called Moonlight flowers," he explained, "they only grow in the moonlight and close up when the sun shows up."

"Is that even possible?" Elsa blinked.

"Yeah," Jack answered, searching about the bush for a bud, "There's always a late bloomer here somewhere... Aha!" He gestured Elsa to stand beside him and pointed at the one closed, spiral bud. "Give it a moment..."

As Jack had interpreted, the bud did open. It spun on its own accord like the unwrinkling of a wrung cloth, ad took its painstaking time to unfold into a five point swirl. Several moments passed until it finally opened resembling the underside of an open umbrella.

"They're beautiful..." Elsa whispered, "I've never seen anything like this before."

"Amazing, right?" Jack nodded, "I found out about these flowers a couples after I arrived here... They sort of remind me of you." He slipped his arm around her waist protectively, firmly.

Elsa smiled, turning to face him as an epiphany caught her attention, "So is this also how you stumbled across _Moon Princess_?"

Jack flushed red and turned his gaze elsewhere, questioning his own adolescent mind.

"Did I assume wrong?" Elsa inquired, collecting from his awkward behavior.

"N-no," he stammered, "I-I just don't know where my head was during that time..."

Elsa smiled patiently, relieved. "I recall my earliest memory was a boy under this very moon," she paused to cup a hand against his left cheek. "All I can remember is his warm touch and these bright blue eyes... and these feelings. It was the first time I ever experienced these unfamiliar, and yet so comforting emotions."

"Ah," he recalled, planting his hands on her tiny wait and pulling her against his body, "I remember now." He leaned down to kiss her cheek followed by her lips in a long passionate kiss, his arms circling her waist as he lifted her off the ground and spun her with muffled laughter.

In his mind, he recalled his first impression of the frightened, platinum child. He saw someone unnaturally beautiful, that he was sure that she was not a part of this planet. And so it came to him:

_A Moon Princess._

Pulling away, Elsa asked, "Don't you think this is moving a little too fast?"

Jack shrugged, "Not what your parents thought. And besides, we have plenty of time to get to know each other other better."

"Why do I have a sudden feeling that I will regret those vows?" Elsa sighed.

Jack chuckled, rubbing his nose against hers, "Sorry, honey. You're stuck with me for life."

Elsa replied with a chaste kiss and silent glowing smiles.

From a distance, a laugh could be heard, emanating from a certain glow from above.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I am done! I will be going back and editing all my posts tomorrow for grammar errors and whatnot. **

**So I thank you guys for your patience for this chapter to come out, and for enjoying this story with me! ****And yes, I'm sure you're quite pissed by how I executed the story, but it was worth it wasn't it?**

**Thank you everyone for your support and kind words to help motivate me to finish this story to the very end. ****I'll be going back and for with "The Queen's Guardian" and possibly a one shot along the way!**

**And as always, leave me a review (disregard the grammar, I will get to it!). Tell me what you think of the story for future references and for more stories in the future! :D**


End file.
